


Pining for you

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Exams, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Student AU, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Charles is totally in love with this cute boy sitting in front of him in class.But will he ever get his attention?





	Pining for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charante_Leclerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy :)

Charles groaned inwardly when he noticed that cute boy sitting in front of him _once again_. Sebastian – his flatmate who was sitting next to him – gave him a questioning look but Charles only shook his head. He would not explain to his flatmate that he was crushing hard on the boy sitting in front of him while he didn’t know _anything_ about him. Well, not quite true. He knew his name:

Pierre Gasly.

A wonderful name that would fit a wonderful person. Well, at least his looks were wonderful. Wonderfully awesome. But – as it was said – Charles didn’t know anything besides those things: His name and his look. And it was getting quite frustrating that he hadn’t built up the courage to talk to his classmate. Charles sighed again and this time Sebastian could hear it.  
“What’s wrong?” The German asked but Charles just shook his head.  
“Nothing, really.” He tried to convince his flatmate but Sebastian just raised an eyebrow.  
“You don’t sigh because of _nothing_, Charles. What’s the matter? Is it because you have problems with the subject? Don’t worry, I can help you. We could study together and I could…” But Charles didn’t listen anymore. Because in just this moment Pierre had scrunched up his nose being deep in thought about the things their lecturer had just written on the board. And Charles could swear it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. With a dreamy look in his face he put his head on his hands and watched his classmate being deep in thought. He looked so cute! His brow was furrowed and his tongue was poking out just a little bit. Charles sighed yet again this time it was a longing sigh. He would do anything to get to know Pierre better maybe even becoming friends or perhaps something more. But to achieve this Charles had to gather up his courage and talk to him. And that was something that would likely not happen in the near future.  
A sharp nudge pulled Charles out of his thoughts. Sebastian was watching him with a look of amusement mixed with exasperation.  
“Did you listen to me?” He asked. “Or to the lecturer?” Charles smiled a bit sheepish.  
“Erm… yes, of course! You were saying that you could help me with the subject. That’s not necessary, I…”   
“That I did say but already ten minutes ago.” Sebastian interrupted his younger classmate. “The lecture is already over and I asked you if you wanted to grab lunch with me.” Upon hearing this Charles blushed a bright red.  
“Erm … of course … I … sorry I was just thinking about … well, you know…” Charles trailed off. Sebastian was smirking.  
“About a certain Frenchman sitting in front of you by any chance?” If possible Charles blushed even harder.  
“No, I … okay, you are right. How did you know?” He asked. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
“How did I know? Dude, you couldn’t make it more obvious! You were practically drooling while watching him! Why don’t you just go to him and ask him on a date?” Charles shook his head vigorously.   
“No way! I don’t even know him. Besides I don’t know if he is into boys at all!” Sebastian cocked his head to the side.  
“Well, that’s kinda the point of going on a date: To get to know each other. Just ask him. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
“I can tell you.” Charles answered, a little bit angry that Seb wouldn’t see the problem. “The worst that could happen is that he wouldn’t want anything to do with me. That he would find me disgusting and _never ever_ wanting to talk to me again. That’s the worst that could happen.” Sebastian grinned.  
“And now you tell me the best that could happen. What’s that?” Immediately Charles’ look was getting dreamy again. Seb laughed.  
“See? Focus on that and everything will be alright.” Charles sobered up again and looked at his flatmate.  
“I doubt it, Seb. I mean … just because you and Jenson hooked up pretty quickly and without any problems doesn’t mean it will go smooth for everyone!” Seb’s look softened and he pulled the Monegasque into a hug.  
“But it can be easy.” He whispered. “Just try it, okay?” Charles took a deep breath.  
“Okay.”

***

Though he had promised Seb he would try something to get Pierre onto a date with him, Charles still wasn’t sure about it at all. He still was convinced that something would go wrong and he would end up as the greatest fool of the whole college. Luckily for him fate or something else like that stepped in. Or maybe it was just a coincident. Charles didn’t care. He was just too happy about the outcome.

He was sitting in the library studying for an upcoming exam when he heard silent footsteps beside him. When he looked up his breath got caught in his throat for a second. There in front of him stood Pierre Gasly. The Frenchman was smiling a little nervously at the Monegasque.  
“Excuse me, I don’t want to disturb your studies. I was just searching for this particular book that we need for class and the librarian said that you had the last copy of it. So … er … I wanted to ask if you would mind sharing the book? Study together?” Pierre sheepishly scratched his head. Charles looked at him almost dumbfounded and Pierre shuffled around a little bit.  
“I would totally understand if you don’t want to study with me but I would really need that book there are some things explained that I really don’t understand and…”  
“It’s fine!” Charles interrupted the Frenchman’s rambling. “I would love to … I mean I wouldn’t mind studying with you.” Pierre let out a relieved laugh and put his books next to Charles’.   
“Thank you. You had me worried there for a second.” Charles blushed a little bit but put the book Pierre had asked for in the middle of the desk so they could both flick through the pages. They studied in a comfortable silence only occasionally discussing some things they didn’t understand. When they finished for the day Pierre smiled at Charles.  
“Thanks for helping me out and let me study with you. We … I mean … if you want to … could we do that again … tomorrow.” Charles beamed.  
“It would be my pleasure.” He answered. Pierre’s smile widened.  
“Until tomorrow then.” He said waving at Charles and making his way out of the library. Charles waited until he was sure that Pierre was out of sight before he let out a little squeal. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow even if they just were studying together.

From this day on Pierre and Charles studied eyery day together until the end of term exams. When they had finished them Charles actually was a little bit sad. Not because of the exams. Hell, no! But because he wouldn’t see Pierre on a daily basis now. But the Frenchman knew what to do about that.  
After the last exam they both had he went up to Charles.  
“I wanted to thank you again for the time you spent studying with me. I never went so smoothly through my exams. So, thank you very much for that. I was thinking about taking you out for dinner as a proper thanks. What do you say?” Charles blushed.  
“You mean as a date?” He asked a bit timidly. Pierre’s smile only widened.  
“If you would like it to be a date that I would gladly offer you a date.” He said. Charles nodded vigorously  
“Of course I want it to be a date! Hell, I wanted to ask you on a date for such a long time!” Pierre laughed.  
“Well, then you will hopefully be okay with this, too.” He whispered before leaning down and pulling Charles into a soft kiss.

Well, Charles was hella okay with that.


End file.
